


Cover for "I Bring My Better Angels To Every Fight by lls_mutant"

by PeggyStarkk (LupusUlulans)



Series: fanficovers [15]
Category: Glee
Genre: Cover Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupusUlulans/pseuds/PeggyStarkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burt wanted to change the world for Kurt. He didn't realize that, by changing himself, he already had. Those years of struggling that it took Burt to figure things out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "I Bring My Better Angels To Every Fight by lls_mutant"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Bring My Better Angels To Every Fight (The Man in the Mirror Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/189674) by [lls_mutant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lls_mutant/pseuds/lls_mutant). 



> [Here](http://fanficovers.tumblr.com/post/117683592354/) on tumblr.


End file.
